Astro
by smartcookie712
Summary: Agents Levine, Turtle, Raine, and Teer are in for the espionage trip of a lifetime, protecting four super-famous, super-hot guys on the Universal Tour. Diaster strikes as they battle insanely fangirling aliens out of kidnapping and bankrobbing supernatural beings. Add love, family drama, and eight teens with no rules on a spaceship, and things might get ugly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought up a new story in the weirdest way the other morning! I caught sight of my reflection on the way out the door for school and was like "SPY MOVIE BEGINNING!" So, um, here it is. *awkward smile***

My tan, slender fingers gripped the hard metal of the bed frame and I rolled underneath it, bomb in my right hand. As General Keenan snored loudly, I jabbed my metal-infused skin and bone knee sharply into his spine. His breathing ceased.

Now, the real work began. Moving further along, I grabbed his poor wife's wrist and pulled her to the ground, and placing the bomb at my side swiftly, I muffled her scream with my cupped hand. Her violet eyes snapped open just as my arm jerked out to levitate her above the ground. As silence seeped into the locked stare we held, she noticed the soundless eternal slumber of her husband.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I nodded my head, newly blond curls falling out of my tight bun and clouding my vision. I jerked my arm again and she fell limp at my touch. I set her down carefully and secured the bomb between the general's side of the bed and the wall. I rolled back out, saluting Mrs. Tara Keenan's cold body on the way out.

A warning signal flashed at the corner of my vision. I opened it to find I had ten minutes before an uncontrollable, unsurvivable blaze enveloped the house, and, I was on the verge of tears. I flipped off the tear ducts, having no time to cry. I had to deal with the twins.

As I entered the grand room, the two sat up, one with a rope, the other with a razor. A gentle, sorrowful smile played at my lips. Tara told them. I shook my head gently, more blond curls tumbling away. Carter looked disappointed that he tied a noose for nothing, and Colin tossed away the razor gently. I took the two in my arms quietly.

"Thanks, you guys, but my way won't hurt you," I whispered, noticing the absence of fear in their violet eyes, so like their mother's genetically altered ones.

I put my thumbs lightly behind their necks and pushed. The two collapsed back, breathing no more. I laid them back down, wishing they were simply sleeping. 9 minutes, the warning flashed.

I stepped into the hallway, ready to get back to headquarters. One thing stopped me, the sight of myself in the mirror.

I saw an intensely beautiful, innocent curly haired blond with huge hazel eyes, the only thing I kept through most transformations. The girl in the mirror wore a slightly oversized fur hat, blue plaid skirt, navy stockings, white polo, and black boots. I was looking at Agent Aislin Anne Levine, CIA legend, genetically enhanced human. Of course, genetic enhancements were on the rise in the 22nd century, and I with my metal-threaded body and brain and shape shifting was no different.

As the 8 minute warning appeared, I began to run for my car. Popping in the key, I morphed back to my signature dark curls and tall, slender figure. Now I was truly Aisly Anne.

As I drove away, flames licking at the house's foundation, I thought back to my days as a twin. I was very young, not even one, when the CIA got a volunteer child call from my parents. I knew and had nothing of them. I wondered if they missed me, if they wanted me, what they were up to now.

I was pulling up to the underground and entrance now, and dismissed the thought, slipping on a black pair of large sunglasses.

"Agent Levine," nodded the security guard, Brodriech. I silently fist bumped him, a smile playing at his lips. I hopped over the side of my convertible and walked to my desk.

Congratulations was not customary, what with all the men lost on the job unable to be congratulated on eliminating the problem. A new manila folder, this one thick with all kinds of reports and backgrounds, lay on my desk with the red label ATTN: AGENTS LEVINE, TURTLE, RAINE, AND TEER.

The inside page was labeled OPERATION ORBIT, continuing on with the civies involved. Their names struck a bell, though from where, I do not know.

But a long-term mission with my best friends? Unrefusable.

"Who will take my mission?" I asked Agent Cornwallis.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Agent Daze," she replied coolly.

"Good with me, I'll take it."

"Great, dismissed."

I left Cornwallis' office with a smirk on my round, freckled face and walked over to Agent Teer's desk, where she sat, probably looking at the profiles of our civies.

"Hey Rosette, what do you have here?" I asked, placing my elbows on her desk and kneeling beside the Latina.

"Well, it seems our civies are kinda famous."

"Really?"

She turned and glared over her glasses. "You didn't read it, did you?"

"Of course not, and I can't see how you did! Oh wait, the OCD," I remarked.

"You mean CDO." I raised an eyebrow. "OCD, but the letters are in alphabetical order. As they should be."

I rolled my eyes. "This job so suits you."

"And this mission suits you, too, Aurora. We're following four superstars to outer space, and there are barely any rules."

"OMG NO!"

"Yes."

"SERIOUSLY? Eden!"

Agent Raine walked over to us, long dark hair swaying behind her. "What's up, Aurora, Rosette?"

"Did you hear about our mission?"

"We got a mission?" Edy asked excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Together?"

Rosette rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Operation Orbit," I said.

"What's that?"

Rosie and I facepalmed. "The one on your desk?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, 'that'."

"What about it?"

"Did you even touch it?"

"What do you think?"

Rosette impatiently explained to Edy about our mission while I went and got Aislin. We gathered in one of the conference rooms with Agent Cornwallis.

Agent Cornwallis was the first to speak after closing the door.

"Alright, ladies, we need to talk. How much do you know about the project?"

We blinked. "No, wait. I know. Aislin, you've opened it and began to read but got bored so found something else to do." She frowned and brushed aside her hair, embarrassed at being so readable. "And Eden, you didn't notice it until Rosette spoke up, who read up on the rules and civilians as soon as she saw the envelope coming her way." I sighed and leaned back in my chair, slipping my hands behind my head. Rosette's lopsided smirk tugged at the side of her mouth, green eyes glowing above the glasses she wore for fun. "And Aurora. You have to double check that everything is OK here before you go on any kind of mission, this included. But now ladies, we need to get serious. These are four teenaged-"

"20-year-old," Rosette coughed.

"-boys, who have been found to have run in with Interpol and MI-6 on tour in England."

"On tour?" Aislin asked, leaning forward, intrigued. "Enlighten me. Who exactly are we dealing with?"

Rosette whipped out her folder. "James Isaac Diamond, Carlos Geraldo Garcia, Kendall Donald Knight, and Hortense Henry Mitchell of Los Angeles, California."

"HORTENSE," Aisly snorted, giggling to herself. "Oh, man." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Anyway, ladies, these boys are not genetically enhanced like you. Once in contact with them, you will lose the power to shape shift forever." Agent Cornwallis held up a hand to silence protests. "It is necessary. You will be accompanying them to outer space as part of their Universal Tour and to assist in espionage along the way. Due to their association with Interpol and MI-6, they, and you, are going to be the first members of the InterGalaxy Police, or IGP. IGP is providing you with state of the art weapons and protection, so do not mess this up. Inside your folders are details of character analyses of all four boys and further report details."

"But, wait, for the shape shifting, if they're in on the espionage, we're all going to need disguises!"

"IGP has shape shifting bracelets so we can, to an extent, monitor your changes, but changing without them is disabled following your release tomorrow. They do live about a mile from here, and you must move into the Palm Woods and get to know them before your departure that evening."

"All right, guys! Let's go pack!" Aisly said, jumping up.

"But one more thing. There is a certain, err, relationship bond between you and the boys. Some of you may be related to one of them. I will fill you in on any more we find in the morning."

**You guys just love my cliffhangers, don't you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! I've updated relatively quickly! Happy OSCARS!**

"So we could be related, and they won't tell us?" Edy asked Rosette again. Rosette rolled her eyes and didn't even respond.

"You do realize we have more to worry about, right? Like what clothes to bring!" I exclaimed, annoyed with Edy.

"Oh god!" Aurora threw her hands up.

"Come on," I said, parking my hovercar convertible and jumping out. "We can just go to the SkyMall!" I kicked open the transportation pad in the garage we shared. "And plus, we can put it on the mission tab!"

"I'm in," Aurora said, throwing her hands up again. I knew she was in, just because it was shopping.

I turned my hazelly green eyes on Edy. She sighed. "If you don't make the whole trip about you."

"This is about US! This whole mission is about us!"

She sighed again and joined us on transpad. We crossed our arms and stared at Rosette. "As long as you don't start any stupid crap," she pointed rigt at me and I held up my hands, "and if you do I swear to God..."

She trailed off as Edy and Aurora yanked her onto the transpad and I flicked the switch for the SkyMall. We beamed into the entrance and I summoned my ShopBot.

"Oh, god. What have I gotten my self into?" Rosette asked no one in particular.

Pretty soon I had us all laughing and at ease on the way to the FoodCourt, my ShopBot lagging behind under all of our bags. We took a seat between FroYo and PretzelFac.

"Now, remember," I began, pulling on a fake serious expression, "you have to have your PretzelPizzas and PretzelDogs first before you get any FroYo."

"You're scaring me, Penny. You're always the first one to be all 'screw rules get your damn FroYo now.'" Edy stated.

"Truth. But we are on a mission! A mission for FASHION!" I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Now input the orders." I pointed to the green pad at the center of the table.

Rosette ordered a single PretzelDog and DietCoke. "If you're trying to watch your weight, this isn't the place to go," Aurora pointed out absentmindedly. Rosette smacked her arm and blew the end of the straw wrapper at Aurora as her food beamed onto the table in front of her.

Aurora then ordered a BaconPretzelPizza, a CinnaPretzel with cream, and an orange soda.

"Interesting combination," Edy remarked, ordering two BaconPreztelPizzas and a PretzelDog with a Dr Pepper.

I finally ordered two BaconPretzelPizzas, a PepperoniPretzelPizza and a glass bottle of root beer.

After we finished and began to chatter, the radios squealed earpiercingly. "Sorry, customers, we are experiencing difficulty with the radio system! Our apologies!"

I sighed sadly, ready for some FroYo. Until I got a genius idea.

I elbowed Aurora crazily, beginning my song.

"Zoomzoomzoomzoomzoom," I hummed, drumming my fingers on the table.

Aurora's eyes widened and she picked up on the beat. Edy broke into a smile and harmonized with me. Rosette just flushed and acted like she didn't know us.

I jumped up immediately. "Here's the thing, we started out friends. It was cool but it was all pretend," I started.

"Yeah, yeah, since you been gone," Aurora continued as Edy continued the beat. "You're dedicated, you took the time. Wasn't long until I called you mine."

"Yeah, yeah, since you been gone," I picked up.

"And all you'd ever hear me say is how I pictured me with you. That's all you'd ever hear me say, BUT SINCE YOU BEEN GOOOONE!" Aurora and I sang, jumping on the bench we had been sitting on.

"Stopstopstopstop nonononono this is what I meant!" Rosette hissed.

"I can breathe for the first time, I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah!" Edy joined us. "Thanks to you, now I get what I want, since you been gone."

"How can I put it? You put me on. I even fell for that stupid love song! Yeah, yeah, since you been gone," Aurora jumped onto the tabletop.

"How come I never hear you say, 'I just wanna be with you!' I guess you never felt that way," I jumped up beside her.

"But since you been gone! I can breathe for the first time! I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah!" Edy joined in with us on the tabletop. "Thanks to you, now I get what I want."

"You had your chance, you blew it!" Aurora sang.

"Out of sight, out of mind!" Edy continued.

"Shut your mouth, I just can't take it!" I finished.

"Again and again and again-" we were interrupted.

"And AGAAAAAAAAAIN!" Rosette finished, a smile huge on her face, joining us on the table.

"Since you been gone, since you beeeeeeeeeen goooooone," we harmonized, bringing the song to an end.

The FoodCourt erupted in applause. The FroYo place offered us all the free FroYo we could eat if we kept at it around the whole mall. We filled up our cups and popped them in the ShopBot, looking around for a good place to jam.

We found a cluster of four benches outside of Aeropostale and Hollister, inside of which were tons of teens.

Aurora stepped up first. "Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night, when the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a minute and smile. Everybody look to the left, everybody look to the right, can you feel that? Yeah, we're playing with love tonight."

"It ain't about the money, money, money, we don't need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag. It ain't about the ka-chang, ka-chang, it ain't about the ba-blang, ba-blang. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag," Edy rapped from the second bench, dancing around on it.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby! Tell me your troubles and doubts, giving me everything inside and out. Don't you forget about me! As you walk on by, will you call my name? As you walk on by, will you call my name? As you walk on by, will you call my name? I say la, lalalala, lalalala, lalalala, lalalala!" I jumped onto the third, completely in my jamming-out zone.

"Tonight! I will love love you tonight! Give me everything tonight! For all we know, we might not get tomorrow, let's do it tonight!" Rosette burst out, climbing on the last bench. We were all dancing around, having a blast.

"Forget what they say, all my cares they play! I want you tonight!" I sang as four boys about our age left Hollister.

"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em," Edy began, catching sight of them too, "hey! Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight! Take advantage of tonight, 'cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle perform for a princess! But tonight, I'ma make you my king and make love to you endless! It's insane the way they ain't growing money, keep flowin', hustlers move beside us so I'm tiptoeing to keep blowing. I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan. Put it on my lap baby, I'll make you feel right, baby, I can't promise tomorrow, but I promise tonight!" Edy swung around her hands to Aurora, who picked up the rap.

"Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should, tonight. And I might take you home with me if I could, tonight!" I interrupted with a soft "Don't you forget about me!" and she continued on with "And baby I'ma make you feel so good, tonight! 'Cause we might not get tomorrow, tonight-night-night-night!"

"Hands up! I put my hands up-u-u-up! Mmmmmyeah!" Rosette sang along.

"Don't you forget about me!" I continued.

"Party in the USA!" Edy sang out with Aurora.

"Tonight! I will love love you tonight! Give me everything tonight! For all we know, we might not get tomorrow, let's do it tonight!" We harmonized together for the finale.

At this point, as we slightly panted, we had the boys' full attention. The only thing was, their faces were plastered with arrogant smirks as they began to sarcastically clap.

"I say we could do better," the blonde said.

"I agree. Boys?" said the tallest of the three dark haired boys.

They took the four benches across from us and began to sing. "I got the magic in me. Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me. When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me. Now everybody wants some presto magic. These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind! Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line. I'll need a volunteer, how 'bout you, with the eyes?" The brunette rapping pointed to Rosette. "Come one down to the front! Sit right here don't be shy! Come one, come all to see the show tonight! Prepare to be astounded, no ghost, no poltergeist. You know I'm no Pinocchio, I never told a lie, they call me Mister Magic Man, I walk on Cloud Nine! I've got the magic in me! Every time I touch that track it turns into gold! Now everybody knows I've got the magic, magic, magic! Magic, magic, magic! Magic, magic, magic! Aaaaahoooo! I've got the magic in me!"

We clapped for them, even though we were salty about the whole sarcastic applause thing. An orange light blinked in our faces, warning us to get home before the ShopBot began to malfunction. I waved and jumped down, dragging the girls behind me. After we rounded the corner, Rosette freaked.

"Did you recognize them too?" she asked frantically.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"They are our civies!"

All song lyric credits go to Pitch Perfect! I probably should have said that before but I didn't want to spoil it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Sorry if this gets awkward at the end...**

When I finally woke up, I realized that my interface had reverted me back to my genetic form. I rolled out of bed, my taller form tangled in a mess of sheets. As I struggled at the bottom of my floor length mirror, I noticed the differences in my true self since I had last reverted back. What was once a tangled, frizzy rats nest of semi wavy brown hair was now, as I far as I could tell through the mild bed head, full on ringlets of glossy blackish brown. My chocolate brown eyes had taken on more of a greenish hazel hue, and I was definitely taller. I realized that between the difference of my overall size of myself and my awkward blanket-wrestling position, my pajamas felt ready to rip at the seams. I carefully adjusted myself so as to not rip anything and uprighted myself. The height change was definite now. Whereas I usually chose a height of about 5'4", I was easily another five or so inches taller.

Luckily, all the clothes I bought yesterday hadn't been worn yet, so they never sized themselves to fit me. They were already packed and away, but being the fashion freak I am, I left myself a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a white and pale orangy glittery top. I slipped them on and yanked on my two inch sandals, feeling a little far from the ground.

'The taller they are, the harder they fall,' I thought to myself. Well, there's nothing to do about it, now I have to use one of the agency's gadgets to change.

After running a brush through my new curls and marveling at the way they bounce back, I decided to head downstairs.

To my suprise, everyone was dressed. I shouldn't be shocked though, considering the close call with my pajamas I had myself. I stood around for a minute to see everyone in their regular selves.

Rosette no longer had that Latina look about her, instead she bore sparkling gray eyes that black bangs fell into. The black hair cascaded around her, just a bit wavy, not too straight. The black mini skirt and navy loose top that hung off her shoulder complemented her frame, and she was definitely taller than I remember her being.

Edy was gorgeous in a teal tunic that completely matched her true eye color and dark jeans that tucked neatly into her black fur topped boots. Her dirty blonde hair hung up in a loose ponytail, showing off its multitoned highlights that glittered in the yellowy kitchen light.

Aurora stood around, making an omelette, probably for herself, with reddish locks falling in her face. She turned to face me, green eyes glimmering. "You look like you've never seen us before," she commented, turning back to the stove, nearly splattering her black v-neck and pink skinny jeans with bacon grease.

"I have!" I said, offended. "Just not like this before."

"Well, get used to us. We're going to be like this forever," Rosette commented, reading the paper on her iPad.

"By the way, what time do we meet the civillians again?" Edy asked no one in particular.

"Ah, an hour."

"Well, I'll take my fashion choicing pat on the back now if you don't mind," I said, snatching bacon from Aurora's paper towel lined plate.

She sighed. "Just get your bags. We have to be at the agency to get equipped soon."

As ShopBot unwillingly motored around, packing bags into the trunk, we climbed in, snatching the final hair products and the like. I shut down the transpad as Rosette cleaned up the kitchen. Edy made the beds and Aurora "supervised", a pink smoothie in hand. We finally piled in my hovercar and arrived not long after.

Agent Cornwallis met us at the door and snapped, sending an army of ShopBots on my car to take our bags to the ship. She suited us up with custom made weapons of all kinds, potions for emergencies, the like.

The cabin of the ship was gleaming bright silver and had no visible controls. If anything was to go wrong with the ship, MissionControl would be immediately contacted and a pilot on hand would manage the plane to the ground.

Aurora and I were to share a room, as were Edy and Rosette. Our kitchen was huge, stocked with a special cabinet brand that immediately replenished after any food was eaten. The bathrooms were spick and span, large and filled with our favorite products that were listed on our file with jet bathtubs and a spacious shower.

I guided the ShopBot with my clothes into my large shared room. The spacious green room had two desks, two mushroom chairs, two bedside tables, two everything. I pointed to my bed and the exhausted Bot plopped my bags on the blue sheets before calling it quits. Aurora followed not far behind, already placing clothes in the bureau next to her pink laced bed. I started with the smallest bag and began pulling out the makeup and stocking my vanity.

Pretty soon, all of us were unpacked and waiting in the lounge for the boys. Sure enough, the door popped open with a hiss and inside came our civilians.

"Hello, my name is Gustavo Rocque and these," he pointed to the boys, "are my dogs."

"Really? 'Cause they look pretty human to me," said Rosette, leaning up on her toes to get a better look at them.

The boys chuckled as Gustavo's face reddened. "Take care of them. We will be in touch."

"Not that we want to!" I shouted after him, sensing the boys' distaste for him. "So," I broke the silence, "if the civies would introduce themselves."

The tall blonde who began the halfhearted clapping yesterday immediately took the floor. I already hated him. "Well, you must know something about us, considering you're CIA agents or something."

I just blinked. He took a deep, exaggerated sigh. "I'm Kendall Knight. Do you follow so far?" He was really grinding on my nerves. "This is James Diamond," he pointed to the tall brunette, "Carlos Garcia," he pointed to a shorter, helmet-clad man, "and Logan Mitchell. Now, you."

"I'm-" I was cut off.

"Wait! You, the ginger!" Aurora looked completely offended, ready to kill James for interupting me and insulting her. "Weren't you at the SkyMall yesterday?" She paled.

"Yes."

"Singing on the benches?" A nod. "And we challenged you?" Another nod. "But who was the others?"

"You're looking at 'em, pretty boy," I said, marching right up to him. He looked shocked at the guys I had and being able to read him so well, but I kept at it. "Yeah, that's right. I know your type. Wanting fame, the fortune, everything. And you're close. I know that. But Mr. Arrogant better step aside, because honey, I don't just KNOW your type, I AM your type. I was the one who started the singing in the food court. Yes, yes, Aislin Anne Levine at your service. These are my friends, respect them, respect us, and maybe we'll show a little in return," I spun on my heel back to my friends as the rest stepped up to introduce themselves.

As soon as I could I snuck away to investigate them more. Logan, he was the smart one, the brains behind these guys. Carlos, he, well, he seemed crazy and wild, maybe unpredictable. I had to keep an eye on this one. And Kendall, he was the sassy, overprotective, don't-mess-with-us leader. I guess I had just messed with him. Oh well.

Dinner passed over some Mac and cheese uneventfully. Until Logan finally confronted me as he helped with the dishes. "You know, James isn't so bad. He's a total narcissist, and it gets in the way sometimes, but give him a chance. He's kind of heartbroken you stood up to him like that."

I glanced over to see him flirting with Aurora. "I can tell."

"He really is!" Logan protested, grabbing my wrist. "Just give him, no, give us, a chance. Please?" I glanced into his big brown eyes, large as the cup in his foamy hand.

"All right," I sighed. I was never gonna get at ease around them. But after the dishes, that's exactly where Logan got me. My friends made me feel comfortable with our favorite movie, but of course they sandwich me between, who else, Logan and James. As Rosette popped in Pitch Perfect, I leaned behind James to glare at Edy. James turned mid glare, giving me what looked like a sincere smile. I returned it with the glare for Edy and he turned away slowly.

Despite my uncomfortable situation, the movie had me laughing with my friends, pausing and rewinding before songs to assign roles and singing along because we had memorized every chord. The boys just sat there, having never seen it before. If one of us started mouthing lyrics, the boys would elbow us, their gazes never leaving the screen. But when I started, both James and Logan elbowed me, the three of us bursting into laughter.

As the movie came to a close, I insisted on playing it over again. Finally, one o'clock in the morning rolled around and I realized all the boys were asleep.

"Mother humper!" Aurora cursed loudly. Logan stirred a bit.

"That's a new one," I commented, trying to figure out how to get Logan up without waking him. I settled on lifting him and used my superhuman strength to carry him gently to his room.

"This is so backwards," the shorter man whispered in my ear as we entered his room. I giggled softly as I set him down.

"Don't undress me. I'm a man and I can do it myself. Plus I only just met you. We aren't even dating yet," he whispered, rolling over. I smiled at the slight sexual implication.

"Good night, Logan," I said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, Aisly?" Logan called as I was about to leave. "Tomorrow we land on Mars. Do you want to hang out?"

"I'd love that," I smiled. "Goodnight, Logie."

I walked into the living room trying to calm myself, my interface totally haywire.

"Aisly?" Aurora looked at me, pouting. "James is too heavy and you lifted Logan so easily..." she trailed off.

I rolled my eyes thickly and scooped him up. "Didn't you get the superhuman strength too?" I whisper yelled. She only blinked. I groaned and marched off with James, clicking my heels loudly on purpose.

I lowered him to his bed in the room he shared with Carlos, who Edy had just put down. The second his head hit the pillow his eyes snapped open. I smirked, having known he was awake the whole time. "You sneaky bastard," I whispered.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he whispered back, pulling my head down to his and pressing his lips to mine. I sighed as he kissed me, but my interface clicked. Logan. James. Kisses. Meeting Logan on Mars. Tomorrow. I pushed off of him, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. An orange light told me I was close to tears.

"Come on, baby, come back," he whispered, almost sad we weren't still making out.

Tears pricked at my eyes. "I'm with Logan, James. He asked me to hang out with him on Mars tomorrow. I'm so sorry," I whispered back. His face fell as I turned and sped out of the room.

I burst into the bathroom, panting as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"You filthy cheater!" my mind screamed at me.

"I wasn't even dating Logan yet! He only wanted to hang out!"

"That doesn't matter! You kissed James and you KNOW you liked it!"

"NO!" I shouted back, my scream echoing in the soundproof bathroom (in case of shower singing). I made a mental note to get the spaceship to alter the interfaces. I splashed water on my face and my interface began to freak at my thoughts of turning it down.

I snapped open a panel back in my room, pulling open the hatch. Inside was a large silver dial turned to NO TRANSFORM. I turned it over to ESPIONAGE ONLY and tossed myself on my bed. I felt the interface alter itself and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Before the story, just a few shout outs to keynote123 for updating Waiting for the Rain to Pass. Guys this is one of my favorite stories so please check her out! herethereeverywhere, check out her story There Is Always A Way (my OC is Katrina!) Bridgy J, this chappy's for you! Thanks for reading girl! And hi to StrangerThanFictionItself! **

"Aaaaaawwww isn't wittle Aisly so ceee-ooot sweeping in her clothes?" Aurora cooed above my face.

I sprang up at the sound of her voice, flipping her onto my bed over my shoulder. I crouched low, swinging my weight from foot to foot, ready to attack Edy and Rosette if necessary.

"Get dressed," Aurora said, jumping off of my bed. "Agent Cornwallis said we've got some espionage today. She's on the holo."

They led me to the pilot area, where the boys sat around a table with a blue image of Cornwallis projected above it, looking half asleep.

"Wonderful," Cornwallis remarked sarcastically as I sat down. "Sleeping Beauty's awake."

"Not even gonna comment on how fabulous I look considering the time?" I smirked. A smile broke out on James' face, but he quickly smothered it after remembering he was sitting next to Logan.

Cornwallis' image rolled her eyes and ignored the topic. "If you're done being your narcissist self, Aislin, we can continue." I shot her a glare. "Your mission is not quite simple." Kendall groaned. "Here is the plan." The table spit out papers for each of us. "There is a pizza place in Capitalia called Pizza Galore. The head chef has many political enemies in the city who come to the shop, and he poisons them in their drinks and pizzas. Take him out. Carlos and Aurora, get into the basement and destroy the potion stock. Kendall and Rosette, apply for a job there. Logan and Eden, the apartment upstairs is being shown to you. And James and Aislin, get inside, eat no food, only come in, chat up the chef, and wait for Logan and Eden to break in from upstairs to take him and any other coworkers out. Kendall and Rosette, you should have secured the jobs by this time."

"So, Agent Cornwallis," James said, cockily sitting forward and leaning on his elbows, "what are our cover profiles?"

Agent Cornwallis looked slightly shocked. "I expected that reaction more from Logan," she mumbled. Logan beamed. "I'm sending them to you now. Each of you has a different page and persona to fill. Outfits and change bracelets are being deposited in your rooms as we speak.

"James, you are going to pose as Senator Carson McClain. He nearly shut down..." I stopped paying attention until she called my name. "Aislin. You are going to play his wife." I stole a look at Logan, who was gritting his teeth and clutching the table as if letting go would kill him. "Carla McClain is a gentler woman, not narcissist like you, but more caring and with a better sense of humor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I slammed my hands on the table, disgruntled. Cornwallis simply shrugged.

"You may as well get changed, Aislin. I know you'll be a while."

I stood up, glaring daggers at Cornwallis. I marched out of the room and slammed my door shut. I pushed her out of mind and pulled up my interface control panel on the large computer monitor Aurora and I shared. There, already downloaded, was the persona of Carla McClain. I pulled it into my interface along with the default espionage persona that adapted to personality. I closed my eyes as Carla McClain kicked out most of Aislin Anne. I tilted my head around my shoulders as she took hold.

EXPERTLY PLACED PAGEBREAK

With eyes still closed, the change bracelet whizzed into my hand. It latched unto my wrist, digging into the soft, supple flesh that protected bluish veins from the outside world. My body rippled. I looked back into my floor length mirror from behind sparkling blue eyes. Carrot curls bounced everywhere, glimmering in the half lit room. I flicked on the vanity lights and gazed back at the round face of Carla. My cheekbones were high, a little ski slope nose in between. Perfectly white teeth dazzled behind plush pink lips. She, I mean, I really was pretty. A few touchups of neutral makeup that suited her/my interests and pinning back the curlicues, and I was ready to get dressed.

A dark navy blue high/low skirt was draped on Aislin's bed, along with a glimmery navy camisole and a gray vest. I slipped them on, daring to put on my four inch gray heels when the interface beeped. They weren't acceptable for espionage. I sighed and slipped on plaid gray flats and ventured out to the pilot area.

"Ahh, wonderful, Carla's here," remarked Agent Cornwallis.

Carson stood at the sight of me. I rushed over to hug him, my husband, when Aislin kicked in. "THAT'S JAMES," that part of my brain squealed. But I was Carla now, I reminded it. Carson pulled away, holding me at arm's length. His gray eyes glittered with recognition, either for Carla or Aislin, I couldn't tell, as black wisps of hair made their way out of his slicked back locks. I pushed it back and saw Logan, or rather, Evan, twitch, a sandy brown mop of curls flying. His bottle green eyes looked me over as the Aislin piece of me flashed him a reassuring smile.

By this time everyone had changed. Rosette was now Casey, Edy, Megan; Aurora, Penny; Carlos, Michael; and Kendall, Parker.

"Good, that's everyone," Agent Cornwallis remarked as Parker left his room. "Now, about the siblings-" she was cut off by an urgent beeping from the table. "Never mind. Looks like your ship has landed. Best of luck," the agent's blue image disappeared from the table. I put my head on Carson's shoulder as the door opened to the outside.

**Bear with me guys, the action heats up next chappy! TTFN TATA FOR NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry it took a while I was being a theater nerd and then rereading the Hunger Games. By the way, bear with me, it's hard for me to write in third person, so, here goes.

Another note, if anyone has questions about the whole interface thing or, anything for that matter, regarding this or my other story Big Time Halloween, feel free to PM me. (Interface explanation below)

ONE MORE THING I SWEAR about the last chapter, the names of the people they are posing as are unimportant. Pay no attention.

That is all.

Ok I lied one more: check out my tumblr, nutellatimerush, I post character drawerings sometimes and truth be told, I'm pretty funny (not being a James Diamond or anything). So check it. That's all.

Now hold on to your Knufflebunnies and Easter chocolate 'cause this is so intense and with a crazy cliffhanger I think I'm an evil genius.

*BEGIN LE STORY*

The door hissed open, the sound blending with the whistles of the wind through the blocky buildings. As her spies took in the strange Martian landscape, Agent Athena Cornwallis gave them final instructions through their fired up interfaces.

"Remember, drink nothing, eat nothing, touch nothing," she admonished, cutting the lines to static. The rest of the mission was up to them.

James, posing as Senator Carson, was completely semi positive he was going to be an amazing senator, when Aislin let her grip on his arm slacken and began to descend the small staircase to the outside. His confidence seemed less compared to her eagerness.

It was impossible for Aislin to tell if the metallic scent of the air was because of an approaching thunderstorm or if it came from the red planet itself. The storm clouds boiling on the horizon, not moving any closer, added to the confusion of all of them.

Shrugging it off, Rosette, Edy, and Aurora followed their adoptive sister down the stairs. About halfway down they realized there was no patter of feet behind them.

Aislin, ever the impatient one, turned and held a hand to James. "Well?" she asked.

The spies-in-training descended the stairs behind their mentoring women of espionage as the wind picked up and clouds closed in. The door silently clicked itself shut. There was no turning back.

*LE ACTION STARTS SOON. ISH.*

Eden sighed, detecting the jealousy of James written smack all over Logan's face. She took his hand and began guiding him along the streets away from the others. He looked back toward Aislin once more before Edy yanked him into a warehouse empty on the drowsy Saturday.

"'Fess up, lover boy," she stated bluntly.

But Logan saw through it. "What? Lover boy? Ha!"

Edy held her ground. "Do you know why I pulled you away from them?"

"To start the mission."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I was dealing with a smart ass."

Logan gulped. Edy wasn't getting anything from this conversation, not if he could help it. She stared him down, blue eyes boring into him.

"Damn woman! There is nothing!" he chuckled to himself. "I don't know what you're looking for! Now if we could please start the mission," he held open the door.

Edy knew the conversation wasn't over. Not for her. But she feigned defeated anyway. "Alright Logan, it's time to play happy couple looking for an apartment," she slipped her spy glasses on.

*LETS CHECK IN ON ROSETTE AND DIZZLE, SHALL WE?*

Rosette and Kendall raced each other down the streets, dodging cars and acting like a bunch of kids. They skidded to a stop just past the pizza station.

Rosette's bubbly laughter echoed through the empty store with the door bell's tinkling. Behind the counter, an older man with smile wrinkles looked up from wiping the marble.

"Ahh, two young, let me guess, Earthlings?" he smiled.

Rosette nodded gleefully.

His smile, if possible, got wider. "Do you two want some pizza?"

"Actually, sir, we were wondering if the positions you posted in The Star Herald were still available?" Kendall asked, the epitome of politeness.

"Ah, yes," the man paused for their names.

"Oh! I'm Kendall, and this is my sister, Rosette!"

"Well, Kendall and Rosette, I have just the jobs for you!"

After getting them acquainted, he apologized for retiring to the upstairs. "I have a couple who would love to see the apartment upstairs, they should be here any minute now!" A knock at the back door confirmed it. "I must be going!"

Kendall and Rosette smirked at each other.

*FORESHADOWING THERE, BUT JOT WHAT YOU'RE EXPECTING*

Carlos was prepared for the time of his life. Bouncing up and down, Aurora yanked him behind the trash cans as Logan and Edy knocked on the back doors. Edy gave Carlos a nervous glance that told Aurora what she already knew.

"Ah, my new possible tenants!" the old man at the door boomed.

As Logan and Edy gratefully were led inside, Aurora released her hand from around Carlos' mouth. She nudged him gently in the side. "The window, go!" she mouthed.

He nodded, and patting his helmet, broke it silently with his foot. He swung himself inside before helping Aurora in.

"So how do we destory this?" Aurora whispered to the com in her ear.

A crackle, and a simple response. "Fire," whispered Cornwallis before it crackled again and she was gone.

"You got a lighter?" Aurora asked Carlos.

He shook his head.

"Well, fuck. Start searching."

The search was silent until a tinkle of bells and eruption of conversation allowed them to talk.

"She likes you," Aurora blurted.

"What?" Carlos stopped in his tracks.

"Edy. She likes you."

"Nah, she's got her eye on someone else."

"Who, then?" Aurora put her hands on her hips.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Carlos crossed his arms.

"You like her too! I knew it!"

"NOOO-yes."

Aurora gloated as Carlos found a lighter. He held it up, gloating more than she was. She crossed her arms. "Gasoline. We need gasoline for it to catch. She spotted a can outside and they climbed out to grab it.

*DERPY DOOOOO*

Logan and Edy nervously followed the man into the apartment. He showed them its lavish kitchen, furnished living space, and plush bedrooms.

A ringing of bells downstairs brought the chef back down hesitantly. "It's ok," Logan assured him. "We might need a minute to talk about it."

"Busy day!" the chef bumbled on his way downstairs.

"You have no idea!" Edy burst out laughing after he left earshot.

Logan just watched, a smirk dancing at his lips. He wondered if this was the twin sister his mother said had gone to work for the government. He shrugged away his feelings when Edy snorted, doubled over.

"Okay, it's not that funny!" he chuckled, finding the space above the counter they were supposed to drop onto.

Using a pocket laser, he cut open the floor space so all they had to do was jump on the space to break in.

"He likes you," Logan blurted as Edy wiped the tears from her eyes.

She just looked at him.

"Carlos. He does, it's so obvious!"

She raised her eyebrow.

"It's Love Science!" he shrugged.

"Then 'Love Science' should tell you that you like Aislin."

He sighed, defeated.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I like Carlos, too," Edy slid down the wall to sit next to him. "And I'm pretty sure Aislin likes you too. Unless she likes James, but if she does, she's got a funny way of showing it. But James definitely likes her. Do you think they'd be good together? 'Cause it seems to me that from what I've heard about James and what I KNOW about Aislin, they're both players, and it'd never last..."

"Edy, you are not helping," Logan smiled.

"But what I'm curious about, is who's siblings, and who's not?" Edy asked innocently.

"Well, from what I've heard, seen, and observed, this is what I think."

Edy got settled as the doctor wannabe got in the zone.

"You and Carlos are VERY much alike. It's quite startling, but intriguing. Carlos knows that he is solely an only child, his parents would never lie. You, also, look nothing like each other."

"Plus. Cornwallis told me I was the only one without a sibling in the group."

"So you and Carlos are just matches made in heaven." A smile erupted on Edy's bright face.

"I think Kendall and Rosette are siblings. Mrs. Knight always seemed like she was both happy and sad when Kendall and Katie had a brotherly/sister moment. They also look exactly alike."

"I thought I was seeing that!" Edy exclaimed.

"So did I! But then again, when they are around each other, they act more like a couple."

Edy thought for a second. "They would make a better couple."

"Surprisingly, I agree. Aurora, well, it's hard to say. I think either she or Aislin is James' sister, leaving the other, or Rosette, with me."

Now Edy was stumped. "Aurora. She looks more like James than you. She's never been narcissist like Aislin, but she's kept it more on the DL. She really is the girliest, while Rosette and Aislin are more the brains of the operation. Aislin's always been smart, but she gets all red and embarrassed when someone says that. Maybe you and Aislin are twins!" Edy finished peppily.

Logan knew in his heart she was right, but he wanted to deny it. He wanted Cornwallis to show up and prove Edy wrong. Instead, Cornwallis told him she'd spill the beans after the mission. He sighed.

A forced laugh from both James and Aislin followed by a coughing fit from James snapped them back to reality.

"Ready?" Logan helped Edy up.

"Ready."

*EVERYTHING IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS. DO DO DO DO DO DODODO*

Aislin pushed open the door of the shop. Rosette's face lit up.

"Hi, ma'am, sir," Kendall greeted, forcing the sir, "what can I get you today?"

Rosette giggled, mopping the floors as the chef came downstairs. "Ahh, Senator McClain! How wonderful to see you!" he greeted them boisterously. "Is it just me or does your wife get prettier every time I see her?" he leaned in close to James, pretending to whisper.

Aislin blushed and chuckled behind her hand. Kendall and Rosette only looked at each other, biting their lips to keep from laughing.

"Now, Carla, pick whatever you like," James told Aislin with a wink. Rosette out a harsh snort. Kendall shot her a glare over his shoulder while retrieving the pizza ingredients.

James began to eagerly chat up the chef while Rosette helped Kendall make the pizza and Aislin ordered. Every so often she would change her mind, to the point where Kendall was so mad between Rosette's compulsive corrections and Aislin's confusion he had to count to ten and sit down.

Rosette fixed up the pizza and slid it into the oven, joining Aislin in conversational chat. Kendall, the red in his face gone, handed James and Aislin sodas as they sat down. They looked warily at the sodas but tried to keep up a conversation between them. They had no clue what kind of poisons it might contain, regardless of whether or not Kendall poured it. It could be poisoned in the machine for all any if them knew. If she drank the soda, what would it do? Kill her? Give her an unknown and uncurable disease? Mutate her into some pin-sized being?

A timer dinged for the pizza, zipping Aislin back to reality. She realized everyone was looking at her skeptically. James' voice rang in her head from the com link in her ear. "The chef asked you how you are liking our new house!" She noted the emphasis on our.

"Well," Aislin started dramatically, is if she had been pondering the answer, "it's amazing. I never dreamed I would be living in such a large house! It's so fabulously decorated too, but I can't take credit for that."

"Oh, please, I didn't help," James countered.

"You picked the carpet in our room," Aislin said flatly, catching the huge grins between Rosette and Kendall. She noticed some striking similarities between them when the chef spoke again, placing the pizza in front of them.

"Didn't you live in a mansion that big as a child?"

Everyone's eyes widened at her slip-up. But Aislin was quick to recover. "Well, it'll be more of a home than where I grew up because I didn't raise children where I grew up," she smiled sweetly.

The chef nodded understandingly. "I'm assuming you two made this pizza?" he turned to Kendall and Rosette.

"Oh yes, sir!" Rosette said in a bubbly tone.

"So, tell me how it is! It's their first ever."

Aislin looked at James more afraid than she had ever on a mission. James matched her fear, but for the sake of the mission, he took a bite. His fear melted away, however, when he tasted the pizza.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed, turning to Rosette and Kendall.

She blushed and muttered a thank you.

Aislin's worries melted with the cheese in her mouth. She took a drink of cold cola, totally enhancing the flavor. "And to think this was your first pizza here!" She and James laughed, a little forced, considering the number of times they had made homemade pizzas at sleepovers, until James began coughing.

Aislin stood him up to get him some water from Kendall, when the ceiling dropped.

*NYANYANYAN*

Logan and Edy jumped. The floor immediately gave out, sending them crashing into the counter. But they didn't stop there. No, taking James, Aislin, and Kendall down with them, they fell to the basement, effectively destroying the potions and nearly crashing into Carlos and Eden.

As they scrambled off the rubble, it burst into flames, setting off the sprinklers. But the sprinklers didn't spray water, oh no. They sprayed posion onto the spies below.

Rosette, sensing the poisonous problem below, pushed a button on her belt. Her work clothes and apron morphed into her plaid skirt and white polo uniform and her appearance reverted back to normal, as did everyone else's. A gun sprang into her hand, which her pointed straight at the chef. "InterGal, put your hands where I can see them!"

The chef plastered a mischievous smile on his face before throwing a posion tipped dart at her heart.

Years of training and her specialized interface helped her dodge the dart easily, and she fired for his heart. As the evil man collapsed, Rosette yanked open the control panel and switched off the fire sprinklers. She jumped through the hole to land by the mess.

"Oh my God, are you guys alright?" Rosette asked, hugging her friends to death.

"WE WON'T BE IF YOU DON'T LET US BREATHE!" Edy squealed, attempting to push her off before she cracked a rib.

"Sorry," Rosette rubbed the back of her neck.

"Logan!" Aislin shouted, seeing him for the first time since the mission started and dropping her com link as she ran to him.

He scooped her up easily and she sat on his hip, head in his neck.

"I thought the fall was going to kill you," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Considering you were under the whole mess, I would have thought you were a goner before I was."

"Bones of steel," she smiled, pulling her head out of his neck.

He leaned in until their noses touched, but she closed the gap and their lips connected in a romantic kiss. The kiss deepened as Aislin's fallen com beamed blue with an incoming hologram from Cornwallis.

Rosette kicked it, trying to shut it off, but instead answered it.

Cornwallis' eyes widened when she caught sight of Logan and Aislin, now with Aislin's back against the wall and her fingers in his hair.

"AISLIN, STOP!" Cornwallis screamed, but it was all in vain. "He's your brother!"

*LOSLIN SHIPPERS HAVE ABSOLUTE PERMISSION TO NOT KILL ME*

Well, um, I'm not so good at romantic moments, (single la-day 4 lyfe so far), but I'm pretty damn good at ruining them. Review!

*dodges assorted weaponry from herethereeverywhere*


	6. Chapter 6

Cornwallis' eyes widened when she caught sight of Logan and Aislin, now with Aislin's back against the wall and her fingers in his hair.

"AISLIN, STOP!" Cornwallis screamed, but it was all in vain. "He's your brother!"

Aislin opened her eyes, meeting Logan's chocolate brown with her hazelly own. Logan slowly removed his tongue from Aislin's mouth. She removed her leg from around his waist and pushed him away gently. He ruffled his hair back into place and Aislin fixed her irriating plaid skirt and polo. Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around awkwardly at his friends before addressing the hologram.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

Cornwallis arched a manicured eyebrow. "You have recieved earth-shattering, heart-breaking news, and yet you have to ask me, 'what?'"

Logan gulped thickly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Aislin screamed at the hologram. "There's a possibility you could be in this with family. There's a possibility, but we don't know for sure. Sounds exactly like the government! Never sure, but close enough until SOMETHING ACTUALLY HAPPENS!" Aislin's face was red as Logan tried in vain to calm her down.

"Aislin, you gotta cal-"

"Calm down? Calm down! Like you aren't mad too, Logan! I thought we could have had something, but no! Cornwallis showed up and fucked with everything!"

"Aislin!" Aurora shouted loudly, startling everyone. "Aislin, listen to me. We have a bigger problem. This building is going to collapse and the rest of us need to know out family history!"

"You would say that, Aurora! Always backing 'Mommy'! Well, you know what? I'm through with doing this!" And with that Aislin swung herself out of the window and ran back to the ship, not even trying to hide the tears that blended with the rain.

Cornwallis stood in shock. 'Poor Cornwallis,' Edy thought. 'Always getting the short end of the stick.' "Guys, Aurora and Cornwallis are right. We gotta get out of here and back to the ship before the building collapses. Then we can figure out the families."

Cornwallis nodded, breaking out of her reverie. "Eden is right. A major storm is headed your way and you need to get back into space ASAP. Go, and I'll meet you in the cabin."

*linelineline*

After helping everyone out, Carlos quickly scaled the wall and swung himself outside with James' help. The rain picked up, and Kendall had a horrible, gnawing feeling in his stomach. It growled like a lion and suddenly Kendall was on his knees, doubled over in pain.

"Kendi?" Rosette asked tentatively.

He responded with a moan and fell on his back. Rosette's comm blared a warning before Cornwallis appeared again. "Get to the ship! Those sprinklers sprayed poison, not water! You need to move!" she shouted in a frantic and rushed tone.

"What about Aislin?" Logan asked, an unnatural sheen of sweat erupting on his face.

"She's on her way; she's not going anywhere."

So they ran through the rain, James and Carlos half dragging Kendall as Logan stumbled behind them, hacking and coughing violently. Edy and Aurora were pulling through, trying to help the boys as Carlos tripped and howled in pain. Aurora pushed the back of her hand along her hair and tried to nudge Kendall along to no avail. Rosette helped James lift him as they reached the ship.

Logan stalked inside the ship with his shoulders hunched forward and shrugged into dry clothes before curling into a ball on his bed. Kendall crawled into his own bed and another growl emitted from his stomach. Carlos flopped onto bed, not bothering with the soaked clothes but yanking off only his shirt. James pounced into bed, cocooning himself in the blankets.

Aurora slipped into dry clothes before resigning herself to her bed. Eden just curled up on top of the sheets, giving not a single fuck. Aislin was already swathed in sheets, not caring or acknowledging that they were home. And Rosette, she just flipped herself over the back of the couch and grabbed the remote and a bag of chips.

*awwww poor sickies!*

So I know this chapter wasnt very long and I apologize for that and the super wait. I had a ton of stuff going on with graduation and my field trip coming up and this year's play. We did Godspell and I was this random made up character who pops in and out randomly. I got a name and a headshot too! Me- Autumn the Random Chick!

R&R, everyone! Reviews make my life!

Special thanks to herethereeverywhere and StrangerThanFictionItself! And Bridget.


	7. Chapter 7

When you are sick, the mirrors come down.

At least, that's the motto of James, Aislin, and Aurora. Yes, the trio share some narcissistic traits and love to see themselves. But get-better-sleep comes before beauty sleep.

So by the time Aurora dragged herself out of bed less than 48 hours after the pizza place raid, she didn't see that whatever was wrong with them was far from over. She made her way to the kitchen and hopped up on the counter, not startling Rosette, still on the couch.

"Aurora?" Rosette asked in a voice that betrayed just how tired she was.

"Yep," came the reply.

"Glad you're feeling better then hon," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. But the mysterious image before her caused her to rub again. "Aurora?" she asked again tentatively.

"What?" the figure sighed an rolled its eyes.

"Are you... On the counter?"

"Yes."

"Have you, um, seen yourself lately?"

Aurora scoffed, offended. "You know the rules, honey, so excuse me."

"No, actually Aurora, you need to see yourself."

Aurora's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" she squeaked as Rosette proceeded to pick her up and place her in front of the bathroom mirror on the counter.

Upon seeing her reflection, Aurora let out an ear piercing wail none of the eight will ever forget.

Aislin knew the shriek was coming before she heard it. Her ears pricked up and she stuck her nose and eyes out of her cocoon. The bed across from her that usually was occupied by Aurora was empty, blankets trailed on the floor awkwardly. Aisly furrowed her brow in confusion. Aurora must really be sick as shit. Well, she didn't see anyone when they came in after the rain began, so she couldn't jump to any conclusions. But alas, she made her hesitant way out of the cozy cocoon and padded along into the hall as another shout came from the hallway.

But the hall wasn't full of people, oh no. In the hall was a young lion and a cheetah, which gave Aislin a heart attack.

"GUYSGUYSGUYS THERE'S A LION AND CHEETAH IN THE HALL DON'T MOVE!" Aislin shouted.

"Where?" exclaimed the lion and cheetah in unison.

"What the fuc-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted Logan from his doorway.

But although Logan's voice came from Logan's doorway, Logan's body did not occupy that space. Rather, a small gray cat did, its tail curling hesitantly around its body.

And from Carlos and James' room emerged a coyote, fur fluffed up all over everywhere. "Can you not with the shou- DUDE WHAT THE FRAP?"

"What the frap?" asked the cheetah.

"Well, I was gonna say fuck but I'm trying to tone down the cursing so I finished with crap, is there a problem?" That voice was unmistakably Carlos, as was the logic, but why was he a coyote?

"Wait, but guys, someone in the bathroom screamed," Logan-cat pointed out.

We padded our way over to the open doorway of the bathroom where Rosette stood in front of the counter, holding a small cougar.

"Ummmmm," the lion hesitantly tried to get Rosette's attention.

She turned quickly, setting down the cougar in the process, but when she spotted the zoo in the hallway, she leapt back, placing her hands around her throat. "GOOD GOD WHAT IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"We don't know!" the lion shouted.

Rosette carefully stepped over them into the hallway and counted the animals. "Six... Who's asleep?"

Everyone thought for a minute, paws on their jaws. "James," Carlos-coyote said. "'He needs his beauty sleep.'" he mocked him.

Carlos bounded onto James' bed, attacking it ferociously with his furry little paws. A small kick and Carlos tumbled down some of the sheets, latching on with teeny claws. "C'mon man, get up already! It's just Los."

"Don't look at me! I'm-I'm-I I'M A CAT!" came the girlish squeal from the covers.

Rosette strode through the room and yanked the covers from under James, sending a black little fuzz ball spiraling in a tumult of blankets. He covered his face with his paws, but Rosette scooped him up and, with some effort, removed the paws from his face. What happened next was a crime to her shirt. The shock got to James and he leapt up Rosette's shoulder, retracted claws sticking in her sweater and pulling at the threads.

"Why are there animals in MY ROOM?"

"They're all your friends. The little coyote is Carlos, the cougar is Aurora, the lion is Kendall, the gray cat is Logan, the cheetah is Eden, and the fox is Aislin."

"I'M A WHAT?"

"A cheetah! So I can make food reallyreallyreally fast!"

"Ha, a lion!"

The animated conversations continued until Aurora presented a valid point. "But why is Rosette not her inner animal?"

They pondered this until realization slapped them in the faces with a brick or two.

"The acid."

So yeah. Thanks to the few reviews from last chapter, I totally appreciate it! I know you wanted the family trees, like, now! but a lot of info is coming in the next chappie so BEWARE. And a new mission and plot twist ahead! Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Astro Chapter Eight

A/N: so I've been ignoring my stories lately. Yeah, sorry. I've got some great one shots coming your way and multichap ideas galore coming after I finish Big Time Halloween, which should be by the end of the summer. This chapter also may seem half-hearted, but I'm losing interest in this story so Chapter Ten or Eleven could really finish it off because I want to get this over with a bit.

Anyways, enjoy Astro!

Cassandra Cornwallis sat in her large office, organizing the files that changed the last names of the girls that had found their brothers. Aislin Mitchell, Aurora Diamond, and Rosette Knight were now the top spies she had sent to space with a "bubblegum pop" boy band. A red button began to flicker on her desk, Rosette calling from the ship. She slammed "answer" and looked up to a distressed Rosette and various animals around her.

"Um, Rosie, are you a cat lady?"

"Haha, very funny, go be a comedian. No, actually, this is the crew."

Cornwallis took a moment to absorb this information. "You mean, that's the kids? Big Time Rush and the spy girls?"

Rosette nodded.

"...the acid. Oh shit, the acid!" Cornwallis began to slightly lose her cool. She grabbed the comm and relayed the situation at hand to the entire building. Mr. Cob, head of research and development, was on the task no sooner than she had put down the comm.

"Here's the thing: hang tight until we ship you an antidote. But, I have some good and bad news."

The moment Cornwallis said good and bad news their hearts swelled and sank.

"Rosette, your twin brother is Kendall. Aurora, James is your younger brother. And Eden, you are an only child along with Carlos.

"That's the good news. On the other hand, boys, we have a slight issue. Tyme For Now, the band that was supposed to open for you, have cancelled. We don't have a specific reason why, but we need four girls to open and possibly co-headline for you. Four girls who I know have a knack for singing and dancing and are sitting right nex-"

"HELL NO!" Rosette shouted before passing out and nearly crushing poor little Carlos.

"Oh, hell yes!" Aisly shouted as her friend came to. "No, we are so doing this! Oh, my god, guys! We could be famous!"

Eden looked excited, as she usually was, and Aurora looked interested. "But what do we have to do? What do we get in return?"

"You can train with the guys, they are your personal trainers until the concert in two weeks. And you get it all. The fame, the fortune, the glory, the spotlight. All that you have dreamed of."

"But all I've ever dreamed of is kicking ass," Rosette muttered quietly. Logan gave her a hug, or, a big a hug a cat can give.

"It seems ridiculous, I know. But you will love it. Do it, just this once, at least for BTR?" and he gave her the puppy dog with the six other animals.

"Fine." They cheered. "But only 'cause you're so cute and fluffy!" Rosette rubbed the little furballs, and they wasted the day waiting for an antidote and writing songs and collaborating with headquarters on music and names.

By the time the antidote arrived around two that morning, they had four songs they had written, six songs to cover, and a name: Astro.

Sleepily, they drank the antidotes and passed out on the couches as they turned back from animals to humans.

Training started the next day. The boys tried to give the girls the same training they recorded from Gustavo, but the girls were highly coordinated and pretty much knew how to dance, being the stars of the CIA boarding school's plays every year. They harmonized greatly, taking a few notes from the boys and working on duets for all eight of them. As show time approached, they grew more anxious, having also recorded music in a special booth in the ship where they were connected to Gustavo's office. He had agreed to sign them after hearing of the dilemma and was quickly compiling an album to be released after the tour.

Astro was climbing the pop charts, hitting the spotlights on the Martian land and pretty soon the girls were in the hot seat at Pop Tiger, Galatical. waiting to be interviewed.

"Hello, girls, it's fabulous to meet you!" A woman dressed in extravagant purple silk robes exclaimed, her purple eyebrows rising over dashing violet eyes. "Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Well, hello, it's lovely to meet you too, ma'am! My name is Aislin Mitchell, and these are my bandmates, Rosette Knight, Eden Turtle, and Aurora Diamond. We make up the all-girl band, Astro!" began Aisly.

"So can you tell us how you became a band?"

"Actually, I'm Kendall's twin sister, we were raised in Minnesota with them, and some of us are actually siblings of Big Time Rush, well, except for Edy, she and Carlos are both only children," Rosette said, butterflies flying away.

The rest of the interview passed smoothly, with many silly questions from fans around Mars about the boys and tour. But they apologized for the rush, because now they had to rush off to a photoshoot at Sixteen Magazine with Big Time Rush.

The photographer was excited to be working with them all and had a great vision set out. On the cover was a shout of the casual kids, James giving Aislin a piggyback ride, Kendall with his arms around Aurora's waist and head on her shoulders, Logan holding Rosette bridal style with her feet up in the air, and Carlos holding Eden in a tango-like position.

The boys relaxed on a lounge for the inside pull out poster while the girls posed on a swingset. They splashed around in a pool, sat around in leather couches and furry loveseats, and played on a white fabric jungle gym for the article. Their final poster featured them dressed up, made up, and on a rooftop, poised in what the photographer called his "OTP pairs" - Kendall and Aurora, Logan and Rosette, Eden and Carlos and James and Aislin - looking ready to catch their spaceship like James Bond.

But, all in due time, the stress was on as the concert neared.

A/N: yeah. So basically we have the concert and a wrap up chapter maybe set in the future to tie it all up because I am not feeling this story. Many apologies, but I have a few one shots on the way along with a multichap or two in the works like I said earlier.

Peace out y'all.

(No, I'm from New Jersey, not the South, thank you.)


End file.
